Kiwi Bird
by Lolerskatez
Summary: He always did have a soft spot for animals. TYB!Hibari. Warning! Character death.


Title: Kiwi Bird

Summary: It was the chain of events that led to the closing of his heart. TYB!Hibari

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Naito Longchamp would've had a bigger role if I did, though. xD

_There was once a little kiwi bird family living on the edge of a cliff; a mother, a father, and a daughter. Now, as you know, kiwi birds can't fly, but the daughter kiwi bird longed to feel the wind in her feathers. Each day, she hammered a tree to the side of the cliff she lived on, hoisting herself down the façade of the cliff by harness. Finally, after a month, she was finished. The kiwi bird daughter examined her handy work and smiled, but it was bittersweet. Then, without a word, the kiwi bird jumped off the cliff to stimulate flight. She was happy, but tears were in her eyes. She knew she was going to die. She hadn't told her parents anything—not even goodbye—because she knew that their love would have held her back. She reasoned that this was what she wanted; the idea of death did not bother her as she knew that she would die one day. As she closed her eyes, she knew that this would be the last time she would feel the wind on her face. But little did she know that someone was watching out for her. At the base of the cliff, a little boy was waiting with arms wide open to catch the kiwi bird. She fell into his hands and he smiled down at her._

"_Silly bird," he said. "Did you fall? I'll take you back to your family. They must be worried!" So the boy and the bird went up the cliff, but when they got to the top, there was nothing there, for the kiwi bird didn't have a family. The kiwi bird parents had died long ago. The daughter kiwi bird had wanted to join her parents up in the sky because she missed them so much._

"_Silly bird," the boy said. "Your parents are always with you in spirit. But for now, I'll be your family." And so the boy and the bird went home, and the kiwi bird daughter wonder what she had done to deserve a loving place in that little boy's heart as he held her close enough to hear it beating._

Everyday, she had the same dream. Everyday as she walked home from Namimori Elementary, a certain steel-eyed third grader would walk with her and ask her what was wrong. And everyday, he would listen and tell her;

"_Silly bird, I'll be your family."_

For, you see, she, too, had no family. She hadn't lost them like the kiwi bird, but they had merely given her up. She was a hassle. She wasn't wanted. But whenever these thoughts crept into her mind, Hibari was always there to assure her that she had a place in his heart.

And this soothed the little girl.

Everyday after school, this routine happened like clockwork.

But one day, the little girl didn't walk the routes that her feet had become so familiar with. Her small feet were perched atop the roof of Namimori Middle School.

"Do it, you won't!" One of the middle school boys standing behind her prodded, smirking at the little girl.

"Yeah, you're too chicken!" Another said, laughing at her. "That's why you're parents didn't want you! They don't want some wimpy, useless little girl!" His words stung. She bit her lip to keep the hot tears forming in her eyes from spilling over.

"Just admit it, you're too scared!" A third boy said. "You won't do it!"

"_STOP! DON'T DO IT!"_

Weary eyes simply gazed up at the third grader who had appeared on the roof. She smiled at him, but it was bittersweet.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya… I want to fly, too…"

She closed her eyes and let herself fall.

He felt his world crash to the ground just as her frail body did.

Anger surged through his veins as he grasped the nearest blunt object—leftover piping from a construction project—and let his rage funnel out as cracks of bones reverberated through the air and crimson liquid painted the rooftop.

Then, his somnolent legs, stained with blood, dragged his nine-year-old body to ground level. He held the girl he had come to know so well in his hands, his steely-eyes growing darker, just as the sky did.

"Silly bird," he managed to choke out, as the first drops of rain washed the red from both of them. "You can't leave now. I'm your family. You don't need to join them up in the sky." Rain poured down heavier as his grasp on the girl's limp body tightened.

"_Don't you know how much I love you?"_

**A/N:** Hello there. :] I'm not too good at writing angst, but sometimes it just takes a hold of me, y'know? And then the plot!bunnies come up with this. :/ Am I proud of it? No. Do I need to post it in hopes that you, the reader, will? Yes. Hopefully those of you who are more skilled at this type of writing can give me some pointers. Dx

Well, all's well that ends well.

Except for Hibari's love life. That went down the drain with the death of Nameless Chick No. 905.

Bye-bye~~~ :D


End file.
